Something Crafty This Way Comes
by Monitor
Summary: Rating just to be safe. um, this is about a british mutant, how he comes to Winchester and how he reeks havoc. no, not that sort of havoc, funny havoc, like dropping water balloons off the roof onto Logans head...hee hee. don't worry, no god mooding. :)
1. Hence They Met

Diclaimer: I Don't own the movie X-men. I do love it! It got me interested in X-men, though the Brotherhood is cooler.  
  
Well, this is a lovely little fic I've been thinking about for a long time. Finally put on the comp.it should be on paper first, but who cares? Not me! Be nice please, this is my first X-men fic. Anything in * is thoughts. I'll tell you who they belong to.  
  
  
  
Logan sniffed the air. Britain was a strange place, and London smelled heavily like smog and stuff. It was a heavy drizzle and Logan was very wet, sitting on his motorcycle. Motorcycles were not the best vehicles for London, since it rained a lot. But that was not what was bothering him. He should be gone by now, but as soon as he had gotten back to the Blackbird, he found his wallet missing. In the London alleys there was an abundance of thieving little pick pockets, but he never thought one would be good enough, or foolish enough to steal from him, of all people.  
  
~Earlier that Day~  
  
Yellow-green eyes watched Logan as he poked around the dank alley. They had watched his every move, the owner not moving a muscle. He was covered in shadow, but his figure was lanky and starved looking, much like a hungry, homeless puppy. Thoughts whirled through the mind of the small spy. *Well, another American. Must be here on some bloody gang business from New York or some blinkin' place like that. Real tough lookin'. He seems, well, different from the rest. Could probably catch any bloimy pickpocket that pickpocketed him.* The British pickpocket studied Logan for a moment and cocked his head to the side. *I think I'll troi.*  
  
Logan stiffened when he smelled something that been bugging him for the last five minutes come closer. He whirled around, fist clenched and ready to pop his claws. There was nothing. He sniffed twice more, before returning to his prodding. The sent came closer and Logan kept it in check.  
  
A truck went noisily by the alley, causing sound to bounce around and hurt Logan's ears and fill his nostrils with its fumes. The strange sent was gone when the smell of the truck lessened. The was a rustle behind some trashcans to his left. He slowly unsheathed the claws in his right hand and moved to the trashcans stealthily. He made swipe at them and scattered them down the alley. A cat screamed in protest and fright, arching its back and them walking away as if it had to regain some dignity.  
  
Logan breathed a sigh of relief. He had really not felt like dealing with anyone from a past experience, especially one he didn't remember yet, or from another mutant group. After finishing up, he jumped on his motorcycle and roared away.  
  
About 1 hour later is when he noticed his wallet was missing.  
  
  
  
Logan had contacted the professor first, telling him some no good @#$& British pickpocket had stolen his wallet. That was a good excuse, but the professor didn't seem to believe him even though the professor was a telepath.  
  
"No one could pick pocket from you Logan, you probably just dropped it." Logan mimicked Professor Xavier's voice sourly. The rain was making the smell worse and it bugged him. He was really to snap next time someone told him off.  
  
He decided to start in the place that he started this morning.  
  
Wait, that smell. That weird smell that he hadn't been able to place early. Logan went well above the sped limit to get to the alley, using smell to navigate. He arrived, not knowing what to expect but smelled the strange scent. He saw nothing at first, but sat there and watched and listened. Finally, he heard a distinctively British voice.  
  
"Only bloody American dollars today. What am I bloody gonna do with that!? Hey, wots this?" There was the sound of someone shuffling through some bills and leather. Then a low whistle. "Who's this?! What a doll, too red headed for moi taste though." Logan blushed. Jean, the pickpocket was talking about Jean. It was his wallet, for sure. He crept along the alley as stealthily as he could manage. The pickpocket kept talking to himself about the items in Logan's wallet, some souvenirs from him memories that fit in his wallet and more pictures of Jean and some other pretty women, mostly of Jean though. Finally Logan got close enough to see the silhouette cast by the faint moonlight of the thief. Lank, ragged, not starved, but hungry, and (Logan shook his head to make sure he wasn't hallucinating) what looked like a.tail? That couldn't be right. Suddenly, the thief looked up at him. Car lights shown on his face and Logan started in surprise. The boy's face was normal looking except the eyes, which were yellow-green and slitted themselves when the light shown in them. The thief was a mutant! (Duh,)  
  
It all happened in a split second. The mutant dropped the wallet and ran to the opposite wall and ran up it a few steps before flipping backwards. Logan, who had been to Japan before, had seen this trick and reached out and grabbed the mutant's foot. The mutant cried out in pain and fell on the hard cement.  
  
"Take your damn wallet and leave me bloody alone!"  
  
Logan looked down at the boy and frowned. There was something about this kid. The pickpocket glared at him a seconded and rubbed his leg, and then it all happened too fast for him again. The kid spun on one of his hands and knocked Logan's feet right out from under him. Logan roared and the wind left him when he hit the ground. He lay gasping for a second before he got up to his elbows. He saw the bottom of a shoe and was down again. Quick footsteps told Logan that he had retreated. Logan propped himself up on his elbows again, eyeing the pickpocket as he ran. Logan got to his feet and sprinted down the alley after him. It would be difficult tracking him in the dark for an ordinary person, but not for Logan. He could follow the scent. He could follow it if he moved fast enough, that is.  
  
It took only a second more for Logan's broken nose to heal, and then he burst out into the street and saw, father ahead, the boy sprinting away as fast as he could go, which was pretty dang fast. Logan hopped onto his motorcycle and roared off after the running boy.  
  
  
  
The boy looked over his shoulder and put on an extra burst of speed when he saw the American racing after him on a motorcycle. *Doesn't this guy ever bloody give up?* he thought desperately. Dodging the late-nighters, he turned sharply into a dark alley, but didn't see where he was going so he smacked right into the person that could only make the situation worse.  
  
The crafty pickpocket rubbed his head with his clawed hand and looked to see who or what he ran into, and when he saw, the color drained from his already palish face.  
  
"Well, well, well, look wot the cat dragged in."  
  
The pickpocket groaned and tried to scamper back on his hands but was grabbed by the front of his shirt and dragged into the darkness.  
  
"Ouch, leggo!"  
  
"Grab 'im!"  
  
"Bloody!"  
  
"Ouch! Thot's my leg!"  
  
"Grab him! I got him!"  
  
"No you don't! That's me! I got him!"  
  
"Ouch! You idiots! Get him! Were'd 'e go?"  
  
"Got 'im boss!"  
  
"My arm!"  
  
"There goes the bugger! After him!"  
  
The pickpocket darted out of the shadows and right in front of Logan motorcycle. Logan screeched to a stop and stared at train of thugs close on his heels.  
  
"Everybody seems to want that guy tonight, must be annoying." He turned his motorcycle and headed after them.  
  
  
  
The chase was long and hard, mostly because the pickpocket seemed to know the London streets like the back of his hand, and he could easily jump or scale high walls, fences of hedges. Logan tore up a few nice yards, but after a while, he had to leave his bike, as much as it grieved him.  
  
The case finally came to an end when the pickpocket was jumped from the side and tackled to the ground. By that time, Logan was farther behind than ever and it was already unable to get any darker, just lighter. When he rounded the corner the group of thugs had surrounded the pickpocket and where playing with him, laughing and kicking and pushing around. The kid was helpless, the only thing he could do was feebly try and fight back, which only made it more merrier for the gang. Their laughter rang around the alley and the look on the kids face enraged Logan. The kid looked at him and gave him a look that clearly said, 'please, their laughter is not what I want to hear last.'  
  
Logan charged, claws drawn and tackled the closest one and quickly took him out of the fight. The rest charged as one, but were no match for Logan and after seconds the rest that could still stand were helping their limping buddies away down the alley.  
  
The pickpocket was up against the wall, staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Never seen anyone else like you kid?"  
  
The pickpocket shook his head, his mouth open but seemed not to be able to make any sounds.  
  
"You got a name kid?"  
  
The pickpocket nodded mutely.  
  
Logan looked at him expectantly. "Well.? Can you talk kid?"  
  
The mutant nodded again, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, can you tell me you name?"  
  
He looked at him confused for a second, then seemed to understand. "Oh, it's Jack. M'name's Jack."  
  
  
  
Lovely bit of a story there for you! more to come. Sorry if I didn't get the London streets right, I've never been there.I want to go sometime though. It sounds very nice. All that rain and cloudy days and and and..aaaaaaaah. anyway, that was Jack, the lovely character from my mind. He's a bit shady right now, but it's really exciting and no, he's not related to Logan or has anything to do with his past and junk like that. you'd be surprised about how many daughter's and relatives Logan has in all the Role Plays that I've been in. it's insane! 


	2. To The Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own X men the movie in any shape or form. Leave me alone.  
  
Oh yeah, just in case some of you haven't figured out, the words that are pretty weird are, like, British. I mean, they ARE British, not like British. Ok, well, I hope you like this, and thank you for reviewing! Oh and XandriaClay, Jack uses "Bloody" a whole heck of a lot! It's like his favorite word!  
  
  
  
"Wow, this is bloody brilliant! A REAL jet! I never thought I was going to fly in one of these! I always thought I would be killed by one of those bloody gangs!"  
  
Logan grimaced and grinded his teeth together more. Did this guy ever shut up?!  
  
"By the way, that was blinkin' brilliant when you beat up those guys! Just laughin' and pushin' me around and suddenly BANG, BAM! A guy goes flying and before ya know it, they're running off down the alley, to busy runnin' to shout threats."  
  
"You've told me that about a million times kid! Shut up!"  
  
"Not the noicest chap, are you?"  
  
*And to think that I had to remind this guy to talk,* Logan thought bitterly to himself.  
  
The buzzer went off as Scott made connection:  
  
"Logan, are you on the way?"  
  
"Yes, I am flying over the Atlantic Ocean wi-"  
  
"WOW! Who's that talking?! This is so bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Would you shut up Jack?! With a mutant from London. A very talkative mutant."  
  
"The professor will be happy to have another one."  
  
"Scott," Logan groaned, "you really shouldn't have said that."  
  
"ANOTHER one! What is this!? Are you sick people doing experiments? And you're helping? Well, if this is a kidnapping, you'll get no money from my family!" Jack paused and his face went blank. "My ex-mother. She was all I had. Everything! And she was just taken away, AND YOU WANT TO EXPERIMENT ON ME?"  
  
"Jack, no. it was a wrong way to phrase it. You see, the professor, Professor Xavier, is running a school for gifted youngsters, such as your self."  
  
"You mean freaks, or mutants, or rejects from society. That's what we are Logan."  
  
"Uuuh, Logan? Who is with you?"  
  
"I told you, his name is Jack, and he's a mutant. He's just a bit sensitive, having just left his country and all."  
  
"What are his powers?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Let me tell 'im. Well, Scott, I have a lizard tail, green-yellow eyes, a forked tongue and a urge for bugs at the moment. I have gecko fingers and can climb up walls and have more flexibility than a master gymnast. Anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Hair color?"  
  
"Green and spiked."  
  
"Naturally?"  
  
"Green, yes. Spiked, no."  
  
"Ok, we look forward to having you at the Institute."  
  
Jack frowned. He didn't really like the sound of this "Institute for Gifted Youngsters".  
  
"Oh, and Logan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't fly low and buzz the BrotherHood this time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, there's been more activity there, and after you left the first time, they seemed to start preparing for another fly-by."  
  
"Fine," Logan grunted, obviously not to happy about these restrictions and he cut the connection.  
  
Jack sighed, he had been hoping Logan would buzz something. He looked at his hands and grinned. "Oops, I forgot to mention I have claws."  
  
Back at the Institute.  
  
"He sounds like a capable mutant, fully aware of his powers." Professor Xavier commented as soon as Scott walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, but we can't know that for sure."  
  
"I will talk with him when he arrives, which should be any minute."  
  
There was uneasy silence between them for a second, both lost in Scott's thoughts. Finally, Professor broke the ice.  
  
"You're happy he will be on time for new recruits."  
  
"Yes, he sounds," Scott fought for words, "able. He does sound like he knows his powers front and back."  
  
"Yes, but we can't know that for sure." The Professor said, grinning. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling and much shouting from students outside. "Ah, here they are."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I was so slow. I got writers block right in the middle. Hey, at least I finished! I hope you like it! please review! 


	3. At the Institute

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie X men or any other form of it, so, by law, all of the character, except the ones I make up, are not mine. There for Jack is mine and other people that I make up and are original are mine. Ha!  
  
Ok, sorry about slowness, it happens. I try, but against all my valiant efforts I am still slow!  
  
Jack swaggered down the ramp of the ship and eyed the Professor and Scott suspiciously.  
  
"This isn't some lab where you're gonna cut me op and look at my organs now is it?"  
  
Professor Xavier looked shocked. "Of course not Jack! No matter what people say on the streets in London, there aren't that many who do that."  
  
Jack boggled. "How did you bloody know what I was gonna say?!"  
  
*You're not the only one with gifts.*  
  
Jack nodded understanding. Logan came down the ramp behind him and said:  
  
"He's a telepath."  
  
"Ooooh, yeah. I wus wonderin' about that, since he talked to me in moi head!"  
  
Logan grumbled something and Scott smirked.  
  
Professor beckoned Jack to follow but he didn't, he was still looking around suspiciously.  
  
"It sure does look like a laboratory."  
  
"Jack," the professor sighed, "is there anything I can do to make you think that it isn't?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Maybe. But I still won't trust you, out of habit from the street. Nothing personal."  
  
The professor nodded. "I understand. Come to my office."  
  
Jack followed, but looked around suspiciously still. The bottom part was metal and he really didn't believe them, but when they went up the elevator (Jack asked why they could have stairs instead,) Jack lessened on his suspicions. A group of kids stormed by, laughing and jumping and shouting. Jack had to jump back into Logan who fell onto Scott who almost fell out a window. The professor sighed and thought, he's only been here for ten minutes and already his jumping about.  
  
Jack looked after them with interest, but made no move to follow. He did, however, have a mischievous grin and he seemed to surveying them. It made Professor nervous and he gently probed Jack's mind. Even on the fringes of his mind, Jack had a insane swirl of emotions, thoughts, colors, and images. This boys mind was never at rest it seemed. The professor was suddenly thrown back out of the mind with so much force he slammed into the back of his wheelchair. His eyes were opened wide with shock and he sat a rigid as a board. Neither Scott of Logan noticed. They were busy pointing out their favorites and least favorites of the group, which where nice and which liked to pick fights. It was all their opinions, of course, and Jack nodded and smiled like he was taking it all in. they made the rest of the journey to Professor's office chatting away, telling their answer's to jack, though a lot of the time they were contradicting. The Professor lead them on lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Was this boy a psychic? Did he have a small ability to get psychics out of his head? A new power he had not yet figured out? They were all possibilities, and the Professor would have to look into them more.  
  
When they got the office, the professor talked to lack, who sat there and seemed to pay close attenchion. He nodded and smiled, but who know what tricks he had picked up on the street, or before, if there was a before.  
  
"Now jack, we would like to know what you life was like in London."  
  
"Well, I lived on the streets for about a year or so. Now, I think that I got off easy. I thought I was the only one "special" out there. I got picked on and I had to figure out how to live on the street. I learned tricks, and knew my section of London better than anyone, probly cuz I can get into places normal people can't. I became a master pickpocketer. I even got yours, eh Logan?" He grinned at Logan, who scowled back.  
  
Scott laughed. "So, Logan got jumped by the squirt?"  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing so hard," jack said calmly. He held up a wallet and a extra pair of sunglasses. "Don't worry, I don't do it excessively, just to survive. I just did it to see if you'd notice." He retched out and Scott snatched back his belongings, humiliation coloring his face. Logan chuckled.  
  
"Anywho," jack continued, "I usually was able to avoid the late-nighters and bullies of the street. Almost never saw anyone I knew, and when I did, I avoided them."  
  
"All very interesting, but what about your life before a mutant?"  
  
jack stiffened. "Thot would be none of your business." He stared the professor in the eye who looked calmly back at him, till he visibly relaxed. "Anywho, who am I bunking with, of where is my room?"  
  
"You're bunking with Rob. He is a strange boy who doesn't say much. If this proves to be a problem, we will fix it."  
  
"You're bunking him with Rob?! They're completely different!"  
  
"It will give both of them time to adapt to people different than them in more ways than one."  
  
Jack smiled carelessly and let himself be led away to his room, eager to met this "opposite".  
  
  
  
Ta da!!! Yet another chapter! Thank you all for reading, and if you review (which I would appreciate) thank you very very much! 


	4. On Our Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X men characters, except for mine. Heh.  
  
Well, Europa, I sure hope you don't know who Rob is! My sister made him up. He's a very odd boy..he reads encyclopedias for fun, but you'll read about that later.. Yeah, sure, whatever..  
  
  
  
Jack peered into the room, curious to what he would find there. It was a large room with four twin-sized beds, each with a small table next to it. Logan looked in and saw all the beds.  
  
"I guess Chuck forgot to mention there was more people in the room."  
  
The room had a few chairs and a bookshelf, which was full of books, a majority of which were encyclopedias.  
  
I'll find Rob so he can lend you some clothes, then you'll go shopping for some new clothes.. You stink, take a good, long shower." And he left, and Jack went into the bathroom and took a shower. Let's not go into detail, shall we?  
  
In the middle of his shower, Jack had heard someone come in, and then leave quickly. When he came out, there was a pile of clean clothes, all neatly stacked. There were blue jeans that were a might to big and a shirt, too big, and a jacket, too big as well. Jack was beginning to see how big he was compared to the other people here. The clothes sagged off him considerably and when he walked out, he felt weighed down by them. On the bright side, his tail (somehow) fit comfortably inside.somewhere. He walked out into the hall and met Logan, who was standing with several other people. One was a tall, muscular, handsome (Jack didn't really notice this but the author, me, thought you might want to know this) boy who looked like he could be any other football player except he had a pair of curved horns sprouting out of his head. Also he wore loose shorts to accommodate his long muscular reddish furred bull legs, which ended in a pair of cloven hooves. Half bull maybe? He looked about, say, 18 or so and had light reddish hair. He smiled at Jack and put on a cap with holes in it for his horns that said: DEVIL. It made his horns look almost suiting. Next to him was another muscular boy, but he was shorter and Hispanic. He had slick, black hair with a single white strip running through it. He merely nodded. He didn't look like the friendliest person in the world, and a bit bored by the whole shopping-with-the-new-kid thing. The last one there was a mediocre looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore normal cloths, and he nodded quietly. He looked very un-exciting.  
  
"Jack, this is Jason, Stinky, and Rob," Logan pointed each one out in the order Jack had seen them. "They will go shopping with you, and they are your roommates. Get to know them and like them, or your time here will be considerable unpleasant. Jason is old enough to drive and HE will be the keeper of the money. You will be buying a wardrobe and junk like that. Leave." He tossed some keys to Jason, who grinned and led the way. Stinky fell into step with Jack.  
  
"Hey amigo. We're you from?" he said in a think Hispanic accent. Jack had only seen and heard people like this in movies; he didn't think there were many Hispanics in Britain at one time unless it was football or something like that.  
  
"Britain."  
  
"Ah." Pause, "well, you'll like it here, almost everyone else does. And if you don't, there are other places." He frowned. "I think they are not as good, no?"  
  
"Sure. I had no idea that any existed."  
  
Stinky smiled. "Well amigo, the X men are the nicest group of mutants I think."  
  
"Who are the X men?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Stinky grinned at the disappointed look on Jack's face. "Nothing personal, it's just they're waiting for us." He laughed and jogged to the car that the rest of the boys were sitting in. They were in a huge garage with cars and a few motorcycles. Jack paused to examine one for a second, then hopped in the convertible.  
  
"Always wanted a motorcycle. Can't wait till I can droive."  
  
  
  
Someone watched in the shadows as the dark convertible pulled out of the long driveway. His face was completely hidden, but you could see he was wearing something that curved around into his ear. He spoke quietly into a strange communication device. "There's someone leaving now." Pause "It's just some kids." Pause. "Yeah, nothing dangerous. Probably off to the mall." Slightly longer pause. "Wait, there's a new one." Short pause. "Yeah, wearing clothes that are too big. Most likely out to get more for him. Think he could be persuaded?" Longer pause. "Rioght, meet ya there."  
  
  
  
  
  
Short, but suspenseful! Who lived the fight scene in the Statue of Liberty? Who hid in the shadows? How the heck did Magneto escape? Clue: a paper clip and a tissue. And hence I leave you hanging in: SUSPENSE! 


	5. Going So Soon?

Disclaimer: Don't sue just because I'm doing one of my hobbies! See, I don't own X men, so there shouldn't be any problem! Ha! Hahahaha!  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them sooo much!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jack looked over at Stinky as they were driving towards the mall.  
  
"So Stinky, who are these 'X men?'" Jack pried.  
  
"The people we live with amigo! Why, we live in the X mansion, though that's not the 'proper' name for the place. It's really 'Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.' The teachers, like Mr. Logan, Ms. Ororo, Ms. Grey and Mr. Summers are the X men. The students aren't really supposed to know all this, but we do. I guess you've seen the underground bit huh? Well, not many students have seen it. We all know about it, and there's some crazy rumors going around school; have been for a long time."  
  
"Great, I know who the X men are, but what exactly dot they do?"  
  
"They supposedly protect mankind from other, more vengeful mutants from killing them all off," Jason said from the front seat. "Big fight just a few months ago with Magneto."  
  
Jack arched an eyebrow, which gave him a rather odd look about him. "What's a Magneto?" (that was the best line in the movie, just had to repeat it)  
  
Stinky laughed. "It's more of a who that a what. Magneto is a very powerful mutant. He leads a group called the Brotherhood of Mutants. As students, we're really not supposed to know about thins, but everyone does. There was a big fight a while ago, and Magneto was captured and imprisoned in a giant Tupperware container."  
  
"It was NOT a Tupperware container." objected Rob, who had stayed quiet next to Jason.  
  
"Fine, fine amigo. Whatever you say." To Jack he whispered: "It was."  
  
Jack snickered and smiled at his new friend Stinky. It would be great; at least, he hoped it would be.  
  
"Anyway," Jason continued, "Magneto just escaped recently. The Prof. told us. He warned us to be careful when we went anywhere outside the school grounds. He's dangereous, and so are people in his group. Magneto hinted that one of his team members presumed dead by the X men is still alive. The professor doesn't know who though, so we just have to be careful."  
  
"Is thot why you came along?"  
  
"Partly, I suppose."  
  
  
  
The car pulled up at the shopping center in the middle of the parking lot. Just before Jason stepped out of the car, Jack realized something.  
  
"Jason, wait. Won't people see that you're a," he looked around to make sure no one was near, "mutant?"  
  
Jason laughed. It was a booming laugh that could have been heard all the way across the parking lot. "No, no. Watch." He stepped out of the car, and he looked completely normal. Jack gawked.  
  
"H-h-how?" he stammered and pointed.  
  
"Didn't you're mother ever tell you not to point? It's an image inducer. Changes appearances so we can actually go out sometimes. I suppose you'll get one." Rob said knowledgably. "A very advanced little piece of equipment. I'm willing to bet my encyclopedias that if any government agency found out about those, they'd use them."  
  
"If any government agency found out about the image inducers, then they would find out about us." Stinky said dryly. "Come one Jack, lets go buy you some clothes that fit you."  
  
  
  
Jack had a great time in the mall. He quickly discovered that really baggy pants were his favorite, also shirts with strange sayings on them, like "I talk to squirrels. Chik-oo chik-oo chik-oo" or "I have gone to find myself. If I get back before I return, keep me here." Those were the best. He spent most of the money in Hot Topic (Disclaimer: I don't own that) and a few other stores. He got some hooded sweet shirts with pockets in front, and a heavy coat.  
  
"What's the coat for Jack?" Jason asked. "It's not near the winter."  
  
"Well, I don't do well in the cold. One of my weaker points."  
  
His new friends nodded understandingly. A woman with light skin and blonde hair dressed in a clerk outfit walked over.  
  
"It there anything I can get you boys."  
  
"Uh yes, where are your belts?" Jack asked, oblivious to the looks his friends were exchanging.  
  
"Right over there. Let me show you."  
  
Jason stepped in their path. "Uh, ma'am, I'm sure he can find the belts on his own. What I need are pants that fit me. You see, I'm a little hard to fit." he dragged the clerk away.  
  
"Whot was thot all about?"  
  
"Jason doesn't trust her. Something about her eyes. I don't trust her either. Come on Jack, let's go get you some belts." Rob said, as if the whole thing was just an everyday event. Jack couldn't brush it from his mind though.  
  
"Whot do you mean, something about her eyes?"  
  
Yet another clerk blocked their path. He was a young man, looking in his mid twenties. His hair was green, he had an earring and he wasn't very tall. He looked at them innocently with large dark eyes, but Jack's stomach twisted at the sight of this man. He knew suddenly what Rob meant.  
  
"Can I help you find anything?" His voice hinted a slight British accent.  
  
"Um, no actually. We were just on our way out. Doesn't have what we were looking for. Have a nice day!" Jack began dragging his friends away. "Come on, let's go."  
  
The gate to the store slammed shut. A few passerby screamed. Jack saw Jason stared at the gate in shock, as he, Rob and Stinky were.  
  
"Leaving so soon boys?" 


	6. It's the Brotherhood!

byeDisclaimer: No, I don't own X men.  
  
Well, I'm, er, back. From where, you ask? The dark abyss of schoolwork! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! My teachers thought, I'm guessing, since the holidays are coming, might as well make the little rebellious teenagers miserable. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I don't know about you, or your school, but that's what my school is like. *sigh* well, it's my school, and there is band, and my, *snicker*, few friends. I have, like, friends that I could count off with one hand. And I intend to keep it that way for a while. Well, it's not like you people really care.. ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
  
  
They spun and reeled backwards their backs hitting the metal grate that separated them from freedom. Rob calmly met the eyes of Magneto, Stinky curled his fists into tight balls, ready to fight. Jack crouched, tail whipping out, hissing menacingly. People behind them screamed, the mall security sprinting towards the gate, pulling out their whacking stick things, shouting.  
  
"Boys, boys, there's really no need to fight. We just want to talk with your new friend here." Magneto said, stepping forward, seeming to tower over them.  
  
"He's not new," Rob stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "He's been here for a while, just in the sick bay. He knows all about you and your goons."  
  
Magneto turned his attention to Rob, turning slowly. Rob didn't flinch.  
  
"Perhaps you should hold your tongue, or I will hold it for you." A bar from the gate dislodged itself, rising up like a snake ready to strike. Rob still had his eyes on Magneto.  
  
"Rob!" bellowed a deep voice to their left. Jason had kicked the clerk away, and the clerk had turned blue and had red hair. The blue lady tackled Jason from behind.  
  
Rob was caught in the side, and hurled into a rack of cloths without a sound. The bar froze in its striking position, and Jack and Stinky edged away from it.  
  
Magneto stepped up to Jack, who suddenly felt extremely short. He pulled himself up to as tall as he could go and held his chin up.  
  
"There is going to be a war boy. Between mutants and humans. Mutants are the future and humans the past. I suggest that you pick the better side." Magneto waved his hand behind him at the blue lady fighting with Jason, at a big lion guy who reminded Jack of Logan, and at the green guy with the green hair and eyes like a toad or frog.  
  
The way Jack saw it, it was best not to piss this guy off. Why did they want him? Or maybe it was nothing special and he just wanted recruits.  
  
"Well, sir, thanks for the offer, but I'm fione where I am." Magneto glared at him and Jack hastily continued. "I mean, if you want to win the war, you want powerful mutants, rioght? Rioght. I'm not powerful. All I got it a tail. A lousy tail. I'd be useless! All I'd be able to do is scurry around." Magneto glared more and Jack tugged at his collar and continued. "Heh heh. It's not that I disagree or anything Mr. Magneto sir. I would prefer to stay on the neutral side for a whiole, if you get what I mean. Lay low, ya know."  
  
Magneto leaned back and Jack, Stinky and Jason relaxed, though Jason couldn't really relax since he was in a headlock.  
  
"That is a good decision. Mistique," Magneto said, without turning around, "let him go. Just one more thing. You come from Britain, do you not?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are there anymore mutants there that you know of?"  
  
Jack paused, looking like he was thinking. Of course there isn't! "Yes, a few. Streets of London and stuff. Didn't see very much of them, and they usually had pretty pathetic powers. But you can check if you want."  
  
Magneto nodded. "Yes. Alright, come with us."  
  
"Whot?!" "What!" "No way!" came all at one from the three visible non BrotherHood mutants.  
  
"You really expected me to leave you here? Such naivety! You're coming back with us and join the BrotherHood of Mutants."  
  
Suddenly Magneto grunted and fell backwards, throwing his hand out to break his fall. Something tugged on his cap then stopped. The lion/Logan guy sniffed and growled and swung at what seemed nothing. He swung again. And again. The frog/toad guy couched and leapt up onto the cycling. The blue lady was looking around suspiciously. Then the invisible something grabbed her hair and kicked her knee out from under her. Jason freed himself and tackled her before she could get up. Magneto was trying to get up, but something started hitting his helmet. Stinky ran toward the lion/Logan guy. The guy snarled and lunged at him. Stinky sidestepped him and l/L landed on the floor with a crash, unconscious. Jack stared.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll explain later Jack. Mutant powers, you know. Watch out!"  
  
Something came down on Jack from above. That frog/toad guy!  
  
Behind him, the guys said in a British accent: "One move and I'll," pause as Stinky and Jason advanced, as all the other Brother Hood people were unconscious, "um, er, do something."  
  
"Rioght! Real witty." Jack elbowed the frog/toad dude in the stomach and snagged his foot with his lizard tail. The British Brotherhood member fell to the floor and instantly backed off, hands up.  
  
"No harm done, just leave and I'll be unconscious! Yes, that's it, I'm completely out. Yes, watch this." The man fell to the floor, truly looking unconscious.  
  
Jason shrugged and Rob appeared beside him. "Well, Jack. I guess your first time in an American mall was exciting. Lets go, the cops are coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ug, such a delay. I got writers block. I just might skip ahead a year or two in a few chapters. Be prepared. 


End file.
